


The Fight and the Fury

by Dearest_Martha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Martha/pseuds/Dearest_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore must confront his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was sitting alone in his study, glancing over the extra-credit transfiguration essays he had assigned to his year 7 students because of the unusual difficulty of the previous lesson. Of course, those students of his whom always seemed to excel had had no trouble at all transfiguring themselves into dragons. One such student was Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had secretly wished that Tom would botch the transfiguration. It troubled him that Tom seemed to do no wrong. In many ways, Tom reminded Dumbledore of his self at a young age and of what he had once aspired to become.

He pushed the essays off to the side. It seemed his mind would not allow him to focus on grading tonight, and he did not feel like fighting with himself. Dumbledore snatched up the Daily Prophet he had glanced at this morning, and began to read the front page story.

_The dark wizard Grindelwald continues to gain power in the East. It is still unknown what Grindelwald wishes to accomplish by attacking more and more muggles. Top officials at the Ministry of Magic have released intelligence that suggests that Grindelwald wishes to break the Statute of Secrecy and proclaim wizards as the rulers of all muggles. If this is the case however, Grindelwald's efforts seem to be going to waste. Most of his major attacks on groups of muggles have been attributed to the muggle's own World War II. Reports out of Germany seem to indicate that Grindelwald continues to imprison those wizards and witches who oppose his efforts. Heated debate concerning the lack of interference by the Ministry continues throughout the wizarding world. The Minister's recent statement asserts that the Ministry will not attempt to interfere unless the threat to the Statute of Secrecy becomes too severe. The Ministry also wishes to stress that the nationwide ban on travel outside of the safe zone remains in effect. The Minister's statement has drawn heavy criticism, however, from wizards who believe that it is the Ministry's duty to protect the lives of muggles and the rights of wizards outside of our jurisdiction. "I believe that the Minister's stance may soon become irrelevant," says Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts," if Grindelwald continues to expand his campaign westward, we may find him in our own back yard before very long."_

Dumbledore dropped the paper onto his side table, and began to pace around his study. How long could it be before Grindelwald exposed himself to the entire muggle world? He had to act before Grindelwald caused irreversible damage. Dumbledore made up his mind then; he would speak to Slughorn tomorrow.


	2. Dumbledore's Plan

Slughorn lifted his head to the knock on his door. "Come in," he said. Dumbledore entered and closed the door behind him. Slughorn motioned for Dumbledore to sit down with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Whatever is the matter, Albus? You look quite grave this fine evening."

"I have been thinking a lot these days, Horace, and in my reasoning, I cannot find anything which keeps me from fulfilling my duty to wizard kind."

"What exactly are you saying, Dumbledore? I'm not sure if I…"

"I am going to face Gellert Grindelwald, Horace."

Slughorn's face was a portrait of disbelief and shock. But he did not have long to process this as Dumbledore continued to speak.

"I wished to ask a favor of you."

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious about this! The Ministry has been very clear about what…"

"The Ministry are fools, Horace. Government is a fool's game if ever there was one. They wish to sit back and allow these atrocities to occur all the while allowing it to creep ever closer to our doorstep. Gellert Grindelwald must be stopped while it is still a viable option."

"I suppose, Dumbledore, that I should not oppose your wisdom. It seems to me that those who do not heed your words often find themselves in less than favorable positions because of it."

"That is very kind of you, Horace."

"Oh, yes! What was the, uh…favor you wished to ask of me?"

"I will need a replacement for at least the time in which I am gone, and if fortune does not favor me, perhaps considerably longer. If I recall, your friend Flannigan Ostwald is quite skilled in transfiguration. Could you, perhaps, call in a favor from him?"

"Of course, Dumbledore, he would be glad to help out. He finds himself restless in his retirement, currently. It will be good for him to get out and about."

"I am very glad to hear it, Horace. But now, I must go inform Headmaster Dippet of my decision and prepare for my trip. Good evening, Horace."

"Good luck, Dumbledore."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, nodding. He exited.


	3. The Door to Madness

It had been rather more difficult to convince Headmaster Dippet that his plans were for the best, but in the end, Dumbledore had achieved his goal. Dippet had informed the Minster of Magic, who had approved Dumbledore's plans on recommendation of Dippet. Now, Dumbledore sat outside the boundaries of Hogwarts in the crisp air and bright moonlight preparing to disapparate, but he felt a twinge of something deep within himself. He could not possibly describe the complexities of this feeling. So many emotions were mixed up inside of him. But Dumbledore would not allow himself to be swayed by his personal feelings. He could not let the past determine the future of so many other people. Dumbledore stood.

He walked out a bit, turned, and was gone. This was one of the longest distances Dumbledore had ever attempted to apparate. After about one minute of nauseating, disorienting confusion, Dumbledore emerged in the city of Nuremberg, Germany outside of a dingy old building that appeared to have belonged to a shoemaker at one time. Dumbledore entered the building and walked up a long flight of stairs until he reached the third story landing. Here, Dumbledore took interest in a door on the left side of the hallway. He touched it in many different places and tapped patterns from time to time. After continuing this way for nearly 10 minutes, another wizard appeared behind Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" asked the heavily bearded wizard with a thick German accent.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I have come to find Gellert Grindelwald."

Before the German wizard could pull out his wand, Dumbledore had performed the Legilimens spell. Searching through the wizards memories, Dumbledore found the method to open the door just before the German wizard broke his connection. Still disoriented, the German wizard had time only to look up at the huge silver-white ball of light headed right at his head. The spell collided with him, and he fell down, instantly unconscious. Dumbledore quickly muttered the words he had heard spoken in the other wizard's memory, and the door cracked open. Dumbledore stepped through it onto an alleyway not unlike Diagon Alley. A few wizards were patrolling the streets in the night.

In the middle of the alley, Dumbledore spoke in a loud voice, "Gellert! I have come to you!"

The wizards in the alley quickly spotted him and aimed stunning spells in his direction. Dumbledore easily evaded all of them with a flick of his wand. The same silvery-white spell he had just used came bursting from Dumbledore's wand, but this time there was a tinge of blue on the sides of the ball which proceeded to burst into many smaller balls, each hitting one of the patrolling wizards squarely in the chest and knocking them to the ground.

A deep black smoke appeared ten feet in front of Dumbledore, and out from it stepped Grindelwald. In Dumbledore's mind, he made a note about how Grindelwald had always enjoyed making a show of his dark magic. Magic should be done in style.


	4. The Fight and the Fury

"Why have you come, Albus?"

"I wish to talk to you, Gellert."

"Whatever about, dear friend?"

"I have always regretted that you left me that day. I think of you often, and I think of what could have been."

"Surely, you jest, Dumbledore! You! The defender of muggle rights?"

"I am not speaking about the power which I could have gained, Gellert. I am speaking of what I felt _for you_."

"Stop it, Albus!"

"You are the only person I have ever loved, Gellert. My heart burns every day because you left me!"

"Shut up, Albus! You are a lying bastard!"

"You are the liar, Gellert! You lied to yourself! You could never let yourself accept that you could be loved! You would never let me love you, Gellert! You…"

Grindelwald pounced at Dumbledore with a blinding speed, and Dumbledore fell to his knees with Grindelwald on top of him. But Grindelwald was not harming Dumbledore, he was crying onto Dumbledore's chest.

"You…you are right, my dear friend. Let me give you what I should have all those years ago."

Grindelwald lowered his face to Dumbledore's and lingered for a second above his lips. Dumbledore swiftly moved up to receive his kiss, and they lay there like that for what seemed forever. Slowly, Grindelwald began to kiss Dumbledore's neck. Dumbledore moaned with the pleasure he had been craving for decades. Grindelwald swiftly de-robed Dumbledore and admired his naked body laying there on the cobblestone alleyway. Grindelwald removed his own robes and then began kissing Dumbledore's abdomen, inserting his tongue into the belly button and pausing briefly to catch his breath.

Grindelwald then hiked Dumbledore's legs upon his shoulders in a quick, rough motion. Dumbledore grunted, but did not complain about his discomfort. Staring into each other's eyes, Grindelwald slowly began inching his erect cock into Dumbledore's ass. Dumbledore groaned maddeningly as Grindelwald's thick, hard cock entered him up to the hilt. A tear fell from Dumbledore's eye and rolled down the side of his cheek. Grindelwald thrust slowly into Dumbledore, and Dumbledore moaned and sighed as his ass was fucked. Dumbledore began to stroke his own erect cock as Grindelwald continued to pound up into him, tapping Dumbledore's prostate and sending waves of intense, hot pleasure throughout his entire body.

Grindelwald's thrusts became slightly quicker; the sight of Dumbledore's long, curving cock exciting him to madness. Dumbledore stared at Grindelwald's hairy chest and took in the sight of Grindelwald fucking him. This big, hairy man, with his beard and moustache and flowing blonde hair thrusting repetitively into his tight hole, this thought sent Dumbledore over the edge of pleasure, and he exploded up into Grindelwald's face, the cum sticking to his facial hair and chest. The moan from Dumbledore's mouth was extremely loud, and this pleased Grindelwald immensely. His thrusts became increasingly sporadic, and with a deep grunt, Grindelwald released his load into Dumbledore's throbbing asshole. He was breathing hard, but he was not ready for this to be finished. Grindelwald pulled out and lowered his mouth to Dumbledore's ass. He then licked the cum out of Dumbledore's ass and held it in his mouth. He crawled up Dumbledore's body and gave him a deep, salty, and sticky kiss.

"Tell me, Gellert, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan on carrying out my domination of muggles."

"But you have not made any progress in that way; you have only killed innocent people and imprisoned those who oppose you."

"Ah, but Albus, you are not privy to my master plan."

Dumbledore arched his eyebrow, asking Grindelwald to continue.

"You are familiar with Adolf Hitler, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Surely, I thought someone would figure it out sooner or later, but I suppose this is not the case. You see, Albus, Hitler's evil is not completely his own. I have been controlling him via the Imperious Curse for over two years now."

"And you planned on doing what exactly? You must know that he is losing the muggle war?"

"Of course, I know that. That is the plan, Albus. You see, once the muggles see how badly they lead themselves, they will be more open to the rule of wizards! After Hitler is defeated, I shall swoop in and be their savior, Albus."

"But alas, Gellert, I cannot let you do that!"

Dumbledore and Grindelwald both swooped for their wands, and instantly began shooting spells, still naked. Dumbledore, invoking intricate wand strokes, sent an electric blue bolt at Grindelwald, which the latter promptly dissipated by means of a pulsating golden shield charm. The blue bolt demolished the upper level of a book store, sending pages flying through the alley. Dumbledore then conjured three bright red phoenixes that swooped toward Grindelwald. Grindelwald transformed the phoenixes into horrible black birds which turned on Dumbledore, who promptly engulfed them in flames. Dumbledore created a small green ball at the tip of his wand that he slung at Grindelwald. Grindelwald bounced it back at Dumbledore, and the ball split into two. One of these hit a pub which burst into flames and fiery explosions. Each time the ball was hit, more balls would emerge causing more and more damage and more and more confusion. At last, Grindelwald was hit in the leg by one of the green balls, and a huge explosion knocked him into a nearby column. Dumbledore quickly disarmed Grindelwald and conjured ropes to tie him to the column. Dumbledore picked up Grindelwald's wand and said, "This is mine, now, Gellert. I am releasing your Imperious Curse from Adolf Hitler."

"I am glad that you were the one to foil me, dear Albus."

"It was a pleasure, Gellert."


	5. Epilogue

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DEFEATS DARK WIZARD GRINDELWALD

_The Ministry of Magic announced today that in a surprise attack on the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore came of best. The entirety of Blackforge Village, a wizarding community in Nuremberg, Germany, was destroyed in an epic battle between these two wizards. Dumbledore and Ministry officials escorted Grindelwald to his own prison, Nurmengard, where all of the prisoners Grindelwald had placed there were released from their captivity, and Grindelwald was reportedly placed in the highest tower. Control of the prison is now held by the Eastern European Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore said that he will return to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the next year begins, so he will have time to sort out all of the issues left in Grindelwald's wake. There is no question that this battle will go down in history as one of the most heroic and mighty battles of all time._

FROM A MUGGLE NEWS REPORT:

It was reported today that Adolf Hitler has committed suicide. With this new development and the victories in various other arenas, officials are even more certain that the war will come to an end very soon.

THAT SUMMER:

Dumbledore realized that he had not seen Tom Riddle graduate, and now had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Though, he had a feeling that he would hear from Tom again in the near future.


End file.
